marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Romanoff/Gallery
''Iron Man 2'' tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o1_250.png iron_man_2_34.jpg|Natasha as Natalie Rushman (the new assistant). Natalie tonys computer.JPG|Natalie on Tony's Computer tumblr_m8xl8xkCXN1rzgm9wo1_400.jpg tumblr_md1654DhOW1qhkkp7o1_500.png tumblr_md1654DhOW1qhkkp7o2_500.png tumblr_md1654DhOW1qhkkp7o3_500.png Natalie Rushman.jpg|Natasha (as Natalie Rushman) about to take down Happy Hogan. tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o2_250.png tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o4_250.png tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o5_250.png Iron_Man_2_Natasha_Romanoff.jpg Iron_Man_2Natasha_Romanoff_2.jpg tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o6_250.png ironman2.jpg|Natasha with Nick Fury and Tony Stark. imagesj.jpg tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o3_250.png Natasha Romanoff.jpg|Natasha Romanoff tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o7_250.png tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o8_250.png Natasha in a Car.JPG|Natasha in a Car with Hogan IM2005.JPG|Natasha getting changed behind Hogan IronMan2_Stills_02.jpg|Natasha Romanoff IronMan2_Stills_03.jpg|Natasha Romanoff battles Hammer's guards. Black_Widow_IM2.jpg|Natasha Romanoff took down Justin Hammer's guards. tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o9_250.png iron_man_2_43.jpg|Natasha Romanoff iron_man_2_44.jpg|Natasha Romanoff IM2_Stills_11.jpg|Black Widow AgentRomanoffHacker-IM2.png|Natasha fixes the War Machine suit. tumblr_m8cf2hit2L1qd8ysxo1_500.png tumblr_mlje15EU8b1qhkkp7o10_250.png Promotion and Filming Ironman2_lg.jpg|Poster. black-widow-poster-uhq.jpg|Promotional Image. Black Widow thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. IronMan2 BW.jpg|Promotional Image. shoot_(2).jpg|Poster. Shoot_(1).jpg|Poster. tumblr_m9qrq7hGpC1qk4cy8o1_1280.jpg Simage.jpg Ssimage.jpg Sjimage.jpg imageww.jpg imageu.jpg|Tie in comic imagey.jpg|Behind the scenes with director Jon Favreau Im2npromo.jpg Natashaim2mag.jpg tumblr_m9uhgqa6Xg1r1anxco1_500.jpg 82793486.gif|Behind the scene of Iron Man 2. tumblr_mkk7jxjS4K1re0jkao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjseqfFkC41qf9chno1_250.jpg tumblr_mjseqfFkC41qf9chno2_250.jpg tumblr_mjseqfFkC41qf9chno3_250.jpg tumblr_mjseqfFkC41qf9chno4_250.jpg tumblr_mdyzrnZKbB1rtgjnbo1_500.jpg Deleted Scenes NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene1.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene2.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene3.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene4.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene5.jpg Natasha-Tony.jpg|Natasha with Tony NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene6.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene7.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene8.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene9.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene10.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene11.jpg iron_man_2_89.jpg|Natasha Romanoff calls Nick Fury. ''Fury's Big Week'' Tumblr m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo1 1280.jpg tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo5_1280.jpg Tumblr m1xivgd9Ci1qdctkk-1-.jpg|Dr. Sterns gets shot in the leg by Black Widow. tumblr_m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo7_1280.png Tumblr m8i6ycriEg1qk6ramo8 500.png ''Black Widow Strikes'' Black Widow-Zone 005.jpg|Natasha being attacked in a strip club Black Widow-Zone 013.jpg Black Widow-Zone 014.jpg|Natasha getting changed Black Widow-Zone 016.jpg|Natasha being attacked Black Widow-Zone 019.jpg|Defeating her attackers Black Widow-Zone 020.jpg|Hanging one of her attackers Black Widow-Zone 022.jpg Black Widow-Zone 023.jpg Black Widow-Zone 003.jpg Black Widow-Zone 004.jpg|Widow's past Black Widow-Zone005.jpg Black Widow-Zone 007.jpg Black Widow-Zone 010.jpg Black Widow-Zone 011.jpg Black Widow-Zone 012.jpg Black Widow-Zone013.jpg Black Widow-Zone 015.jpg Black Widow-Zone 021.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 08.jpg 9.jpg 22.jpg|Natasha talking to Fury ''The Avengers Initiative: Second Screen'' tumblr_m6wmh9JN6T1qarc93o1_1280.png tumblr_m6wmh9JN6T1qarc93o2_1280.png tumblr_m6wmh9JN6T1qarc93o3_1280.png 0047.jpg ''The Avengers'' Romanoff A.jpg Romanoff Johansson.jpg BlackWidow01Interrogation1-Avengers.png|"I'm in the middle of an interrogation." BlackWidow02Interrogation2-Avengers.png|"This moron is giving me everything." BlackWidow03Amused-Avengers.png|"Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." BlackWidow04NotAmused-Avengers.png|"Bozhe moi." BlackWidow05Persuasive-Avengers.png|"I'll persuade you." imageyuy.jpg BlackWidow06Scared-Avengers.png Natty.jpg imagebffs.jpg BlackWidow07CapBanner-Avengers.png avengerstrailertrio.PNG|Natasha escorting Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers onto the bridge A Black Widow.jpg tumblr_m9legeFKji1qeyukro1_r2_1280.jpg Widowimage.jpg 3t3vfge.jpg|Black Widow in the cockpit of the Quinjet. A Black Widow 01.jpg widowmeeting.PNG|Natasha at the Avengers meeting. Black Widow Avengers 03.jpg imageyyuf.jpg Widowdebriefed.PNG|Natasha being debriefed. Kimberly 200.PNG BW_Avengers.jpg BlackWidow_Avengers1.jpg tumblr_m9prbzYbOJ1qdfs7xo1_500.jpg imagereww.jpg tumblr_m9pqlb9Q6r1qdfs7xo1_500.jpg tumblr_meyei2Q8NK1r0k9auo1_500.jpg imageyt.jpg Mavengersfilmstillstre2.jpg Natashaimg.jpg tumblr_m9ie4dm4oF1qdfs7xo1_500.jpg imageiu.jpg BlackWidow08Pinned-Avengers.png 2038044-37_land_super.png rwegayssgersyw.jpg mavengersfilmstillshpb9.jpg imageytru.jpg Avengers Teaser 5.jpg|Black Widow. HawkeyeBlackWidow-Avengers.png|Black Widow and Hawkeye. avengersrussia0002layer.png|Agent Romanoff talking with Agent Barton. BlackWidow09-Avengers.png|Black Widow. Team2_avengers.jpg Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. BlackWidowHawkeye-Avengers.png|Romanoff fighting beside Clint "Hawkeeye" Barton BlackWidow10Budapest-Avengers.png|Romanoff reminisces about Budapest Black Widow Avengers.jpg widowavengers.PNG|Black Widow in action. BlackWidow11Worse-Avengers.png|Black Widow eyes Banner as he arrives in New York BlackWidow12Party-Avengers.png|"I don't see how that's a party." CaptainAmericaBlackWidow1-Avengers.png|Captain America shields Black Widow from an explosion The_Avengers_NY.png|The Avengers Black Widow Avengers 02.jpg imagerew.jpg BlackWidow13ChitauriStaff-Avengers.png|Black Widow wielding a Chitauri staff dfgahdhwdhd.jpg|"Its going to be fun" Mavengersfilmstillsabk8.jpg at brdyesergy.jpg Team assemble.jpg BlackWidowHawkeyeSmirk-Avengers.png|Romanoff whispers something that makes Barton smirk at Loki BWVHULK.jpg Untitled-2.jpg Promotion and Filming Collantotte-heroes-blackwidow.png|Promotional image. Natasha Romanoff Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Natasha_TheAvengers.jpg.png|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Black_Widow1.jpg|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Black_Widow2.jpg|Promotional image. Black_Widow_card.png|Promotional image. imagenatty.jpg|Promotional image. Avengers Black Widow.jpg|Promotional image. Black Widow Avengers poster.png TheAvengers NatashaRomanoff Poster.jpg Agent Romanoff poster.jpg The Avengers - Natasha Romanoff promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Avs1203142.jpg|Promotional poster. Theavengersblackwidow2.jpg|Promotional poster. Thor Widowavengers.jpg AV-poster-reveal-006.jpg Black Widow and Hawkeye - Avenge.jpg|Black Widow and Hawkeye. Opnimcdurkqvklxrvmpv10.jpg|Wallpaper. Black-Widow-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. Avengerssolopromo_BlackWidow.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Black Widow. Avengers_Japanese-Widow.jpg|Promotional Japanese Poster. BlackWidowart.jpg|Artwork for Facebook-based game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. XbjV1.jpg|Black Widow artwork promo poster from Comic Con. Bwbooty.jpg Avengers-Set-Picture-12.jpeg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. black-widow-avengers-007.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black-Widow-Running-The-Avengers-280x418.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow. Black widow avengers promo 1.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. Black widow in action promo.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. Black widow johansson.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art. 88329800.png detailc.jpg 1182blackwidowavengers.jpg|Promotional art SJPA_Black_Widow_3.png|Promotional art SJPA_Black_Widow_6.png|Promotional art Avengers Solo 3 Movie Variant.jpg|Black Widow Avengers prequel comic #3 cover. AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye).. avengers_background_6.jpg|Black Widow. super spy.jpg art_of_avengers_Park_black_widow-1294x1000.jpg|Promotional art BlackWidow_art.jpg|Production concept art of Black Widow for The Avengers. imagers.jpg|Production concept art of Black Widow for The Avengers. imagesetters.jpg imageps.jpg imagejh.jpg imagerobe.jpg imagesc.jpg imagexz.jpg imagegh.jpg imageju.jpg imagebu.jpg imagegr.jpg imageui.jpg imagess.jpg imageuiy.jpg imagety.jpg imageytr.jpg imageuhg.jpg Bffimage.jpg Redimage.jpg imagestunts.jpg Uyimage.jpg AQWNh3M.jpg tumblr_mo3dok08DJ1qjx8ipo2_500.png tumblr_mo35uzSvae1qa4w2ho1_500.png ''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' RhodeymeetstheAvengers.jpg ''Captain America:The Winter Soldier'' Cap2empire.jpg|Empire Magazine Cover Widow TWS-1.png Widow TWS-2.png Widow and Cap TWS-1.png Widow TWS-3.png Widowws.png Widowshootingws.png Cap2_4595.jpg TWSWidowrun.jpg Cap and Widow CAP2.jpg BlackWidow CATWS.jpg captainamerica2532742de55a5b.jpg captainamerica2532742d6580ee.jpg Romanoff-101.jpg Bwcaptainamerica.jpg Bw.jpg CATWS19.jpg Widow-down.jpg Explosion.jpg Widow in car TWS.jpg CAWS-SJ-Blackwidow.jpg Rogers_Romanoff-TWS.jpg Promotion and Filming TWS_Black_Widow_Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-BlackWidow_posterart.jpg|Promotional Poster. Red_Widow_CATWSart.jpg|Promotional poster. Black Widow TWS banner.png|Banner. CATWS_BlackWidow.png|Promotional Image. Widow_black_Corvette_Stingray.jpg|Black Widow's Stingray promo ad. BlackWidow_skype.jpg Widow02_TWS.jpg BlackWidow3.jpeg AgentRomanoff_CATWS-Don'tTrust.jpg BlackWidow_CATWS-Don'tTrust.jpg BlackWidowTWS.png|Promo art. Captainwidowpromo.jpg tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto1_500.png tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto3_500.png tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto4_500.png tumblr_mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo1_250.png tumblr_mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo2_250.png tumblr_mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo3_250.png tumblr_mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo5_250.png tumblr_mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo4_250.png tumblr_mlrlpiWuyV1qey49bo7_250.png imagejs.jpg imagecw.jpg Sdimage.jpg imagesjws.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' AoU BlackWidow.jpg WidowwithCapsShield.jpg BlackWidowAgeOfUltron.png Widow AAOU.png Empire_AOU_Stills_08.jpg Dr. Helen Cho AOU 01.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 05.png Avengers Age of Ultron 82.png Natasha Bruce-AOU.jpg Team-avengers.jpg Cap Widow-shieldcarrier.jpg Widow Hulk.jpg Beauty_and_the_beast.jpg A-team_reflection.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Black_Widow_AOU_Poster.jpg BlackWidow-001-AvengersAOU.png Black-widowAUOart.jpg AoU_Black_Widow_0001.png BlackWidow-stingers-AOU.png Black_Widow_Scarlett_Johansson_.png AoU_Black_Widow_0003.png AoU_Black_Widow_0005.png Widow-strike-AUOart.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Black_Widow_Portrait_Art.png|Promotional art. BlackWidowAOUConcet.jpg BW-AOU_banner.jpg Widow.png BlackWidowart-promoAOU.jpg AoU_Widow_offensive_attack.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg Vision and Widow AoU Promo Art.jpg The Avengers AoU Promo.png AOU_Wall_Decor_13.png MCU-BlackWidow.png|Marvel Cinematic Universe Black Widow promo art Black_Widow_Hawkeye_promo-posterart.jpg AvengersonsetofAOU.jpg Black Widow Cycle AOU Set.jpg Widow Aou Skype promo.jpg Category:Gallery